


【贺蛇】于雷克雅未克的夜幕之下

by eliseeme



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺蛇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 贺蛇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseeme/pseuds/eliseeme
Summary: dom！贺天sub！蛇立贺蛇的北极养老之旅
Relationships: 贺蛇
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

( 一 )

**We should just kiss like real people do.**

01.

与痛觉的斗争史从蛇立记事起持续到如今。生理上神经失调的病灶早就好了，心理上对任何痛感刺激的瘾症却愈演愈烈。

他第一次窥见隐秘圈子的入口还要追溯回中学时的某个小网站弹窗。中毒般闪烁的视频里，承受者背对着镜头趴着，仅有不着寸缕的下半身占据了大半个屏幕。那处全是二指宽纵横交错的皮带印，最严重的一抹已经明显肿起来，高出周围些许，从红痕里泛出零星血点，却没有破皮。主导者的技术显然极佳，他抽打一下，底下的身体就颤一次，腿根都在抖，还把自己往上送。

人本能的代替受难机制立刻发挥作用，他把自己置换进视频，于是说不清道不明的欲念持续至今。

他手机里最近全是该称为亲人的家伙们打开的电话和短信。被家族抛弃的苗子早就长歪了，现在他们要扶正我，蛇立想，这是没有可能的。

切回论坛，私信页面躺着条未读消息。

He 给他发来了条地址和房号。

小众圈子里获取信息的途径本来就极难，蛇立的性子更是无法找到什么能够分享门道的微信群聊。说来可笑，他再歪门邪道，接受中学义务教育时也是个只会百度搜索的傻子，顶多再爬墙出去搜搜英文关键词。最终归宿还是那些随手一碰就会弹出 “ 官人官人快来不要不要 ” 的病毒性网站。

但他的好奇心和窥探欲从未消耗殆尽过，论坛的邀请码还是他特意买号之后，对着微博上某个神秘领头人装了半天清纯小 0 换来的。

删好友，拉黑，注册。

蛇立平常话很少，装起不一样的角色却如同戴上面具完成任务一样熟练，也不觉得羞耻，达到目的后就抛诸脑后。他早在父母争执中，在被扔在酒店前台的日子里习惯于冷眼观察那些奇形怪状的人生百态。

论坛是交流平台，也是 “ 交流 ” 平台，既然有科普贴，就难免有只会自曝同城求见面的废料，又要在只言片语里补充信息。

He 就是令人心痒的羽毛一角，被他抽丝剥茧般地寻到身影。

02.

「他鞭策的赛马会赢下每一场赌博，他的温柔又会让人心甘情愿地做个信徒。」

「即使是刚入圈我到最后都在求他用戒尺 ㅁㅁ。」

「就有他那张脸也回本了。」

「他是最好的主导者。」

「可 He 不怎么上论坛，也不加好友。」

匿名留言这样说。

寥寥几条让蛇立心痒。他早就想试试，而这人看起来很够格。

这几条评论蛇立从还能硬扛着穿夹克开始看了一个月，看到连他也要裹上件鹅，但无论如何脚踝是一定要露的。

契机是某场大学聚会。他早在五月就毕业被家里召回国了，如今十二月底正好赶上那边圣诞假。出门散心偏偏又跟人撞个正着。

有些明明读书时根本不打交道的对象，毕业后好像就给自己冠了顶老同学的名号，借此一切都好说。可能那些暗恋表白，吐露心声就是这个道理。把主观心思强行附在某个无机时间节点上的虚假勇气。

被人揽住肩膀装熟络时蛇立内心黏稠地快要疯了。

他也真的是疯了，才会犹豫这种场合是不是比在家里好。

结果就是一样吵的。

而他本来就是个疯子。

一副五十岁油腻做派的人，又揽上来让他买单。签完酒水单后阴阳怪气地说，我们蛇哥回国接手酒店了就是和以前不一样，有底气了就是真给面。可惜念书时差点儿意思，都不跟咱们这些人聚聚，这影响了你家生意怎么办。那人死死攥着他的臂膀，脸上的痘印在酒后都要爆炸了，凑得越来越近，高声说瞧得起我们这些人就多喝一杯。

半醉的人神色从嚣张转为犹豫时已经来不及了，他只能看到蛇立那张曾暗地里被调侃为冰山美人的侧脸轮廓晃过，然后整个身体都被一股极为狠辣的力道掀得翻了过去。

蛇立一脚踹在对方膝窝，卡着后颈把他的头狠狠地撞在大理石台上，将其手臂钳到背后，别成一个诡异角度。

杀猪般地嚎叫打断了周围人的起哄，气氛尴尬地从情歌王轮唱里抽离。迪斯科灯骤然变成了冷场的卖艺小丑，全房间就剩它和掉在地上的玻璃杯还在激情转动。

知道我卸掉你这条手臂要多久吗。蛇立对着那颗涂满发胶的头低声问。

旁边的人看他的眼神，好像他是个水果摊主，即将把前面这颗西瓜开瓢。

03.

蛇立在 ktv 背后的巷子里抽烟，尼古丁和呼出的二氧化碳一起凝结成白雾。司机就站在路口，故作无事，但他低头就能觉出对方的视线。深冬冷气兜头而来。

受不了了。

要去个没人的地方。

他打开手机，细手的手指翻阅几下，订好一张机票。

然后他又登入论坛，一不做二不休，熟练找到 He 空荡荡的主页，点击加为好友。

秒过。

蛇立用的头像是自己被头发遮住的半张侧脸。

魅力不错。他心道。

他在一个满是污迹的小巷里近乎荒谬地决定要去冰岛。他的新年应该偏居北纬高位，世界一端，躲开所有事物，留在冒烟湾岸，被冬季漫漫长夜和深蓝海水环绕。

首都飞冰岛没有直达，要去世界最北边的凯夫拉维克国际机场，加上在欧洲的转机时间都能将人折磨殆尽。可即使是这样也比在这里应付那些虚伪假面好。

后续几天边查旅行攻略边跟 He 聊天。才知道对方那边能看见访客记录。他说登录主页访客连着一个多月全是同一个人。

你喜欢在晚上看我啊？对方得寸进尺。

蛇立：我呸。

怪他从不互动，根本不知道还会有访客记录这回事，自认倒霉了。

L:  你能玩到什么程度？

He:  取决于你。

怀着即使是初次也不能露馅的气性，蛇立又冷着脸去外网找了半天资料。结果哪里都一样，鼠标顺着点最后还是被引去了 fifty shades of grey ，签合约的场景还算有指导意义。

但他不会被契约或者主从关系捆绑。蛇立的禁锢来自于内心，他想被赋予疼痛，也想要自由。换句话说，他心理上是清醒着安排掌控一切的，身理上却渴望处于被动位置。

这种 “ 我命令你好好训诫我 ” 的合约存在吗？

最后他只发了一句。订个好点的房间。

04.

站在熟悉的大堂里，香水味同被刷到反光的地面和超高挑空的设计都不太相符，带着点玫瑰调，缠绵悱恻，沁人心脾。蛇立亲手挑的。前台对着电话轻声细语，他拿了 He 存着的房卡就刷电梯上楼。

贺天。

他念了一遍刚才前台美女无奈之下告诉他的名字。电梯缓缓上行，夜幕降临的淡季空无一人，员工都在为不久后的跨年活动布置。

选了这家酒店，减一百分。

选了这家酒店，加一百分。

持平了。

房间门打开，宽肩窄腰，黑发深瞳，清俊的眉毛弯成一个坏笑。蛇立应声走进去，对方的腿又直又长，比他还高小半个头。

的确是凭脸就可以满分的程度。

“ 贺天。 ” 那人边把他的羽绒服挂进衣架边讲。蛇立突然有点后悔自己为什么看到地址后，本能地穿成如此随意。他平日很少有落下风的时刻，到此时脱了外套还是一件软绵绵的米色毛衣，就自觉显得很雏，有种从家里逃出来尝鲜的生涩感。

应该把戒指耳环全戴上的，一只手他妈的戴五个，灭霸。蛇立想。

“ 你的艺名？ ” 他故意问。

贺天笑了声，说是本名。声音也好听。他甚至倒了柠檬水，硬件软件都靠谱，沙发角还有个可疑的瘦长盒子。他比蛇立想象中年轻，可举止又透着社交场合锤炼出来的成熟自如，让人看不出具体年龄。

蛇立正毫不客气地喝水，温度也是刚好。对方突然靠过来，冷不丁往他脑后摸了一把。蛇立小腹上肌肉都绷紧了，花很大力气才遏制住回身把人揍翻的条件反射。

“ 头发漂的？ ” 贺天放下手侧头看他。

他从容地走到沙发旁边，示意蛇立跟过去，顺便将枕头也都堆起预备着什么。

“ 不然呢。 ” 蛇立心中无语，难不成天生这样吗。

“ 不是。 ” 贺天手扣在衣服下摆，指骨都性感，金属声音响过后，抽出皮带这一幕可以被列为影史十大瞬间榜首。蛇立自己封的。

“ 漂过的头发太脆，一会我怕扯断了。 ”

饶是蛇立，也罕见地连内心都彻底空白了一瞬。他挑了挑眉，对视间捕捉到二人的同类气息。

那你别扯。他凉凉地讲。

“ 还早。 ” 贺天开始解手表， “ 你先去洗澡。 ”

05.

他被按趴在贺天的大腿上，膝盖半跪在地毯里，腰间塞了个靠垫。这该死的靠垫也是蛇立回国后给挑的牌子，又软又弹。贺天一只手颇具压迫感的扣在他腰间，另一只手在他空荡荡只穿了平角内裤的腿根和臀尖来回扫。

“ 肤色不错。 ” 贺天的调侃从头顶传来，随即一巴掌拍在蛇立臀瓣和大腿的交界处。

清脆的声音中，蛇立抓着沙发扶手紧了紧，细微的电流开始在身体里窜。

“ 贺天。 ” 他看不见主导者的脸，心里突然有点发虚，又有藏着欲望的期待，念了一声对方的名字。

回答他的只有抽打。贺天手劲很足，被他照顾到的地方几乎是立刻麻了，热辣的痛痒感被蒙在布料里，好像在着火。而贺天时快时慢，打在痛感最严重，臀肉最多的部位时会故意连续拍出臀浪，偶尔又掐一把被冷落的腰窝。蛇立的心渐渐被他无比渴望的某种刺激缠住，他咬住嘴唇，呼吸从鼻腔沉重了起来。不自觉地死死握住了拳。

火烧火燎的疼痛，啃噬人心的麻痒，痛感被煮沸。快感，欲望让人头晕目眩，下一个凶狠的巴掌抽过来之前，贺天抬起膝盖把他的臀部顶得更高。

蛇立的心理防线是在贺天往他臀缝里打的时候彻底崩溃的。两边已经红肿到不行，他双腿都有点在铺天盖地而来的痛觉盛宴中跪不住，对方的指尖还落在更隐秘的那处。穴口周围的感觉与臀部其他位置自然无法相比，会阴那小块滑嫩皮肤被狠狠抽击时，蛇立放任自己硬了个彻底

太超过了。他用手肘去顶贺天的大腿。

“ 你就用手？你带的那个箱子是干嘛的？ ”

贺天停了，用手掌贴着发热的皮肤给他揉了几下。蛇立刚进房间他就知道这人是头一次，本来没想留情，却莫名其妙的有些心软。他训诫也挑人，但永远以自己为主，不会理会任何请求。但对方有点不一样。

这人是纯粹通过精神主导快感的类型，贺天很快分辨出来。很少见。与那些追求肉欲，或者享受被命令被惩罚的人不同，他渴望的是单纯的痛觉。可凡事都该循序渐进。

他摸到解下来的皮带，试探地在对方腰间蹭了蹭。

“ 我会打你十下。 ” 贺天说。

蛇立没回答，只有浑圆的屁股在他大腿上泛着红。过了几十秒才说： “ 去床上。 ”

贺天要去找浴巾和纸垫着，刚起身就被一双手拉住。

“ 别去 …… 不用。 ” 蛇立不知道自己声音里的欲望浓度有多高，就差点说这里所有东西都是我家的，不要讲素质了直接来吧。

蛇立内裤被他自己在精神混沌中脱了下来，后背位让精瘦的身材一览无余。他的脊柱沟在这种姿势下特别明显，肤色是焦糖和蜂蜜煮在一起的阳光感，进门时神情却冷的要命。

心中也被勾起了沉埋着的破坏欲，汹涌的情绪没过贺天头顶。

对折的皮带刚试探性地接触到他的臀缝，蛇立就趴着难耐地颤了一下，前面硬到滴水。

贺天按照约定连着抽了十下，又快又狠，上佳的皮料被扬起再迅速落下时甚至带出点气流声，这回贺天一点照顾初次的情面也没留，那两瓣可怜的臀肉被抽打到震颤，微微地抖，不知道是抬高还是在躲，痕迹全都叠加在一起。最后一记落下时第一道印记刚好开始肿，他有意照着相同的位置打，皮带扣着蜜色臀尖上的最严重的那条红痕咬进去，响亮的皮肉鞭打声都盖不住蛇立的混着黏稠呻吟的喘息。

这个夜晚血腥而鲜活，情欲与可待因的化身。身后甜蜜与挣扎的快感并存，对方是天使和海盗的孩子，蛇立在贺天赋予的疼痛中感受到他在活着。

结束的时候蛇立的样子已经混乱不堪。他趴在床上，臀部被枕头垫高，也不知道最后占了多少他自己迎合着撅起的成分。内裤褪下来挂在腿弯，阴茎陷在枕头里。他蜜色的皮肤上乱七八糟，纵横交错的指印被埋在更为明显的肿痕中，顺延到大腿根也一并是鲜红的。但贺天的控制力极佳，这些痕迹只不过是最简单的轻微挫伤淤青，不久都能消退。

贺天伸到他身前摸了一把，故意凑过来说，你好湿。

蛇立爽到每条神经都在尖叫，他身后火辣辣的发着热，性器也硬到快要爆炸。就在这种时候他脑中居然还闪过一个想法。

这个房间的床品废了，让保洁员全部收起来给我。

“ 我不做爱。 ” 他开口说着，软着腿下床，大腿内侧被顺带照顾到的地方也传来针扎般的疼痛快感。

短袖空荡荡垂在腰间，贺天的手臂伸过来揽在他小腹上，手掌重重地从他溢满粘稠前液的马眼捋到茎身，蛇立本来就已经在临界点，哪里都敏感到不行，被这么一摸差点交代了。

“ 你看我主页那么久都没看到留言板里求我操他们的人？你不知道我也不做？ ” 贺天在他快步赤脚走向浴室的时候讲。

知道，蛇立心说，就是知道才找你。

蛇立的躯壳和灵魂一起遍体鳞伤地振痛。第一次他没有浮起来，抽离着旁观自己行尸走肉的生活。他的精神被贺天硬生生拽进床上，趴在贺天紧绷的大腿上，颤抖在叠加的火辣触感里。

他用失控的力道摔上门，拍开了花洒，然后纤细的手指再也无法忍耐般急切地握住下体，破碎的呻吟冲出口，顺着水汽弥漫在浴室里。蛇立没空思考外面的人听不听得见他有一下没一下断线的，几乎是带着哭腔的喘声。他回味着刚才的所有触觉，恋痛瘾被过度满足，他在灭顶快感里射得一塌糊涂。

06.

水声响了半个多小时蛇立才围着浴袍出来。贺天本来就只解了条皮带，现在就像个没事人，拍拍床要给他上药，非一般地准备齐全。结果又花了半个小时边趴着边听他科普，还加上了微信。

最后要离开时，蛇立反身将贺天堵在门口。

你接吻吗，他眯着眼睛问。

之前不。贺天说着，手掌扣住他的后脑，缓缓将他扯进安全距离之内，拇指温度印在耳侧。

今天觉得试试也不错。

真是夜晚的绝佳收尾。

蛇立几乎是顺从地放松身体倚在门板上，身后的灼热痛感既不自在又让人心痒。贺天比他稍高一点，吻落下就带了丝不容拒绝的态势，可唇瓣却意料之外得柔软。他用舌尖在蛇立唇间濡湿地舔／舐，引人微启那张甜蜜恶毒的嘴之后，亲昵地吻了进去。

原来这人是习惯闭眼的。

上颚被人黏腻地扫过，然后勾着他的舌头搅，换气时嘴唇还贴在一起，贺天不知道为什么对着他下唇又舔又咬，涌入的空气分子也在炙热纠缠。

两人分开的时候都有点喘。

贺天鼻尖还抵在蛇立脸上，嘴唇也要碰不碰的样子。蛇立偏头欲再吻。

锁扣响了一声，身后房门被推开条缝。黑发男人低低笑了几下，说别亲了。要硬。

哦。蛇立闭了闭眼，片刻后一齐准备离开。

电梯里，贺天眼神毫不遮掩明晃晃地盯着他半晌，终于还是开口问，你的唇钉漏水吗？

蛇立也就是莫名的脾气好了一瞬才搭理他。说你这人有常识没有，我嘴里要有个高压水枪才能从这么小的穿孔里滋出来。

常联系？他嘲讽完电梯也到了底，出门之前又接了一句。

踏出去就一副人模狗样，任谁看到贺天正儿八经的冷淡外貌，也会觉得他们在这儿开了场工作会议。

不常。

我明天就出差去了。贺天一面看手机一面讲，步调却配合着人放慢。

难怪是论坛上众多人求而不得的 “ 那位 dom ” ，摘下面具就是温柔绅士，刚才的掌控和压迫被收得干干净净。

可惜了。蛇立想着，完全没发觉自己也是明天晚上的机票，并没有什么立场。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜点时间

( 二 )

**No shortage of sordid** , **no protest from me.**

07.

加速度将人压在椅背上，他们在爬升，机身微微地震，首都城区交织起的路网灯光都被远远甩进云层之后。舷窗外只剩蓝紫色幕布倾盖，夜晚沉静而又轻柔地包裹住这片半球所有航线。

多比自由了。蛇立心满意足地喝了口气泡水，转身拿耳机时，护照带着登机牌一起从他外套口袋里蹭出来，啪嗒两声跌进旁侧过道中。

他喜欢每一场起飞。不像个幼儿似的探头探脑或者拍照已经是为了面子能做出的最大让步。也许是今天毫无延误过于顺利，或者是因为他某处还在难以启齿地发热，蛇立坐下后光顾着要了冰饮，连最重要的证件都忘记收进包里。

他索性站起去捡 —— 别人筋络分明的手背抢先盖住了暗红色本子。蛇立疑惑地顺着看过去，对上一双深色瞳仁，内双窄而上扬，停在饱满的眼尾收敛好弧度。

真是罪魁祸首。

对方一点也不客气地翻他的护照，继而点评。你这张照片拍得很烂。你姓蛇，居然有这种姓吗。护照还有三年就过期了。应该买个保护套，防止卷页。

他看够了才把东西递给蛇立，商务舱没坐满，并无其他人留心到角落里的这场巧遇。

“ 候机那会儿我就看见你了，但你硬是头都不抬。 ” 贺天撑着头百无聊赖。这架 A350 是不久前才交付的新机型，每个座位都有层单独屏障，原本这种交错着反鱼骨式的排布让蛇立很安定，可此时说话倒不能纸杯传音。贺天坐在前面一格，刚才蛇立只从余光注意到他的发梢。

“ 长途飞行。昨天。你找我。 ” 意味不明的三个停顿。

蛇立气弱，毫无音调地送给他一句闭嘴，从对方温热的手心里抽出护照，缩回自己的座椅。他触碰过对方的指尖还留着余温。昨晚就注意到了，贺天身上暖得恰到好处，特别好抱，跟他比起来蛇立的手脚在夏天也能是冰凉的，像只变温动物。

显示屏上是一颗 3D 地球，飞机拖着条尾巴在动，九个小时之后才能抵达赫尔辛基中转。每周飞三趟，这条路径已经算是首选。蛇立点进菜单，开始选电影。斜上方突然盖上深灰色的什么。

他抬起头，贺天拎着靠垫过来，说我又去要了一个。

“ 知道了，是要给您五星好评吗？售后服务这么好。 ” 蛇立怼他。

“ 坐太久了，一会难受的是你。 ” 贺天一句就把蛇立堵得没话讲。不知道他是否向来这样，话语里其实有身处于俯视角度的习惯。分辨不清的人以为自己受到优待，要欣喜感激时，贺天指不定还会在心里耻笑。

接下去就相安无事，蛇立没有那么矜贵，贺天也必然清楚自己手里轻重。节日刚过，气氛却还在。蛇立被软垫拢着，把椅背调成舒适的角度，心无旁骛地看起真爱至上。

很不公平啊！吃飞机餐时突然有一个想法出现在蛇立脑中。

“ 贺 … 喂。 ” 他探出头去叫贺天： “ 护照拿来看看。 ”

对方满脸疑惑，却还是转身去够他的钱包。隐藏在线衫里，肩膀到腰部的线条流畅匀称，绝非室内产物。蛇立旋即摇了摇头，贺天带来的影响像块磁石，让他在某种力场中不自觉被吸引靠近，可他并不想要这种感受。

打开扉页，这人原来比他还小两个月。而且的确能嘲笑他照得不好。可昨天的成熟内敛或者现在一身适合飞行的休闲打扮都意外地合适，完全两种感觉，也不知道是不是人格分裂。

蛇立将护照轻轻丢回去： “ 你出的哪门子差！ ”

08.

他依稀在北大西洋中分辨出冰岛陆地的深灰色影子，地面指示灯勾勒出跑道，飞机平稳降落。

机舱门打开虽算不上释压，但外面的空气的确更为冰凉醒神。冷意透过玻璃渗入廊桥，每走一步都有些许回音。

蛇立错过了自己行李第一轮出现在转盘的时机，再取到已经找不到贺天的人了，微信上倒是给他发了句拜拜。与租车公司订好的是到达后次日才去取车，于是蛇立等了半天才坐进机场预约的出租。他办完手续，拿到钥匙打开属于自己那幢尖顶两层民宿，先扑进沙发里瘫十分钟。蛇立此行完全出于临时起意，时间宽松，目的地也只有此处。他没有制定什么紧锣密鼓的日程，第一晚理应闷头休息，之后再考虑去市区转转。

蛇立从相册里翻出起飞时拍的舷窗，发了几个月以来第一条朋友圈。他握着手机迷迷糊糊的睡着，醒来后居然姿势都没变，外面也还是昏暗的。寸头那帮人乖乖来捧场，刷下来很有排面，他正好去查收酒店的跨年布置，把寸头折磨到发来一排哭脸。

十点天才开始亮，蛇立翻出带着毛领的厚实派克大衣，出门先拐进家购物主街附近的咖啡店，人总是该吃早餐的。透过透明的玻璃幕墙朝外看，房子大都是典型的尖顶，色彩也多，积雪洒在在房顶像是一层糖霜，汉森和格雷特的糖果屋会让游客突然想永远留在这里。

不论从哪儿出发，二十分钟总能到海边。涂鸦墙从车窗外略过去，道路也并不宽，朝着海岸延伸。那座路德教教堂是雷克雅未克最高的建筑，远远的还能看见管风琴式的梯形结构，印照出仅停留四个小时的阳光。维京人没有向主流教派融入，在荒芜刺骨的冰原中，他们不需要繁复的琉璃雕窗或是壁画，就能创造出一种特殊而又沉静的重量。

蛇立沿着哈帕音乐厅开向海港。停好车，去够咖啡时，他却意外地有些被温度灼伤。

09.

He ：酒店入住时间订短了，刚退房

He ：收留下呗

He ： [ 流泪猫猫头 .jpg ]

He ：立立

L ：撤回

L ： [ 发送位置 ]

L ：我租了车，来广场找

海边的地热温泉冒着雾气，从黑灰滩涂上造出云来。北境中冰原与火山得以矛盾地交融，游客三三两两驻足伸手。蛇立在旁边看，想等人群散去之后再上前的，却意外地先被主动搭话了。

“ 那个，可以给我们拍张照吗！ ” 男生头发是新染的栗棕色，露在外面的脸颊被冻红了，耳朵更红，又跃跃欲试地对上他露在围巾外面的一双眼。他的朋友们在原处笑成一团。 “ 我英语不太好就没敢问当地人，正巧看到你，可以吗？ ”

蛇立眯了眯眼睛，点头答应。

对方欣喜地应和， “ 啊。真的，靠近了看更加 …… 你的瞳色好浅，我同学还跟我打赌说搞不好你都听不懂我讲中文。 ”

蛇立把围巾拉下来，鼻尖瞬间被冷气填充，想回到那层柔软织物中去。他跟着男生一起走向簇拥着，活跃着的那三四个同伴。速战速决，他在心里隐秘地抱怨，已经开始怀疑刚才自己是不是被魂穿了。

上扬起的笑容，互相不自在的埋怨调侃，勾肩搭背，转来转去的红色围巾，和女生刚补好的妆。生气被框在明度极高画面里，背后的山坡盖满了雪。蛇立耐下性子给他们横竖都拍了几张，看照片时又得知他们连民宿都定在同一块地方，大概游客心态都是相似的。

“ 本来是为了大家都住一起才定的民宿，这傻子从照片里看到壁炉还开心呢。结果现在才知道当地人谁用壁炉啊！这里的暖气又足又便宜，一个月的水电还没我们一顿饭贵。 ”

“ 你是自己来的？我们今天正好要去亚超诶，要一起吗 ... 可以串门吗？ ”

他的自在太容易被打破。北欧的社交距离的确和传闻中一样适合需要喘息的现代人，若非处于旅游季节，市中心外走半天看不到一个影子也是常事。哪里都很安静，独自散步逛街的居民也并不会被联想到 “ 落单 ” 。人跟人比月光开头的几个音符离得还要远，可以说是非常完美。然而一旦出行带了 “ 旅途 ” 的名号，再加上遇见成群结队的学生，陌生人之间热情搭话好像变得更为容易。即便蛇立再习惯独来独往，情况都会有些不同。

语音通话的提示音突兀响起，却帮他避免了开口不打笑脸人的停滞。蛇立顺势朝男生摆手，转身向停车位走去。

远远看见贺天高挑的身影，他不自觉地加快脚步。

对方拖着行李靠近，羽绒外套敞着襟，露出里面毛衣上交织的费尔岛花纹。一般与相识的人隔了十几米遇见，互相走近的时间是极为尴尬的，会让人恨不得戳瞎自己，想着干脆擦肩而过更好。可贺天显然没有这种苦恼，蛇立也得以坦然地与他对视。

“ 你干嘛一副狗被遗弃了的表情？ ” 靠近几米，贺天在站在路肩边上问。

你才是狗，你和你朋友圈发的那只金毛就是一窝生的。他想。

贺天还在原地踱步，朝他使眼色，挺拔的鼻尖也带了点红。行李箱拖不过来，这是要蛇立往那儿去的意思，但蛇立环抱双臂，彻底站定不动了。

金毛只能把行李丢在原地，撇着耳朵大跨步向前。

好像听见积雪在贺天步伐中被压缩的细微声音，冰岛的天空在日落时转为粉蓝色，印衬在对方背后。

“ 我居然以为你是可以一个人随便去哪的类型。 ” 贺天伸手将他的围巾拉整齐，指尖带着寒意触及到他脸颊， “ 但景色果然还是有人陪着看更好对吗？ ”

蛇立扯了扯嘴角，再次找不出回话。

他向来善于掩藏。别人可以觉得他顽劣冷酷，不合群，装腔作势，这些甚至会成为他占据上风的武器。但从没有一次他的特质会被与脆弱敏感联系起来。

除非对方也是同样孤身一人。

诸多喧闹情感中，荒芜空白的脑电波才能相触。

10.

圣诞无处不在，云杉上环绕着灯带彩球，这些漂亮的金黄灯光会陪伴至十二月终结，新一年来临。

日照的时间短极了，蛇立打开房门时天色已经昏暗，但其实他才刚从午后小憩中转醒。

这一天他因为下雪没出门，被贺天拉着看电影，到一半就忍无可忍地睡觉了。他把车钥匙留给贺天，此时看到门口挂了件带着湿痕的外套才知道对方大概也是没回来多久。

敲门的是昨天遇到的学生。说是吃的不小心买太多，特意给他带来了自热火锅和酒，还问他要不要去一起吃晚饭。那几张笑脸突然浮现在蛇立脑海中，而他自己的身影则越退越远。蛇立抿起嘴。

“ 他没空。 ”

贺天突然从背后冒出来，单手撑在门框上，蛇立虽看不见他的脸，也能从面前男生被点得更亮的瞳仁中窥见一二。

移情别恋的速度有够快的。

“ 哇 … ” 男生先漏出一声语气词，接着自己也被逗乐了，他将酒瓶塞进蛇立手中，努力表情管理的样子反而自然些许。 “ 我们反正就住在附近，想来玩的话就随时，我那群同学肯定欢迎死了。 ”

“ 那你欢迎吗？ ” 蛇立抬眼问，接过酒继续道： “ 白天本来想去亚超的，谢谢。 ”

贺天：？一秒钟之前你是不是想赶他走？

男生视线朝蛇立头上划，又遮掩着晃了回来，露出一个惊喜混杂着犹豫的抽搐嘴角。

“ 欢迎，不过我们，我们过几天就要去奥斯陆啦！ ” 他说着，挥挥手转身蹦下台阶，几步跑远了。房门被贺天关上，防盗链扣牢，又只剩他们两个，渗入的冷气开始升温。

“你经常这样赶客？” 蛇立放好酒，故意问贺天，“他刚看见你就萎靡了。”

贺天选择不予评价。

晚餐是去附近餐馆带回的，贺天跟蛇立厨艺差得不相上下，可以说是相互都非常好奇对方在留学时怎么能好好活命的程度。但蛇立被下午的一杯热巧克力填得太腻，颇有负罪感地浪费了食物，自己先窝去客厅了。片刻后贺天也跟来处理他的购物成果。

“ 圣诞节要穿新衣服，不然会被怪物吃掉。 ” 贺天边拆包装边说， “ 店员告诉我的。 ” 蛇立正仰躺在沙发前的地毯里举着手机玩，听到这里无语地感叹了一声说哇哦入乡随俗。对方居然还给他带了顶羊毛帽子，耍宝似的盖在他脸上。蛇立透过从针织物的隅隙勉强辨识天花板时，贺天在他屈起的膝盖上用手指敲了敲。然后有片阴影蒙住了那些漏进的光线。

贺天清了清嗓子，愉悦地讲： “ 甜点时间。 ”

11.

新试的马丁靴，还带着些仓库中久存的纸箱味，混合着皮质的生硬气息，车线一圈一圈先和蛇立的睡衣打招呼。

那些棱纹每一道都又冷又硬，然后厚实的，全新的橡胶底，沿着他身侧碾了上来。皮革鞋面虽光滑却有种独特的滞涩感，偶尔蹭开他衣角，接触到裸露在外的小半截腰际。蛇立的神经猛然收紧集中，扯开羊毛帽子时双手好像都已经不能被他自如控制。贺天施加了力道，整个鞋前掌以不容拒绝的方式往他小腹旁的衣料上压，接着缓缓移向他腿心。本是为了增加摩擦力的抓地设计，现在却扣进他最脆弱的地方。

蛇立呜咽了一句。

他试图把腿并拢，却在触碰到贺天的裤管时又挪开。贺天居高临下地看着他，仿佛在给地上铺着的什么画倾注颜料。而没过几秒色彩就要离开了，那处的压力和灼热都在消失，他将重新变回一团灰白凌乱的线条。

“ 别 … ” 蛇立含混不清地说，他再次试着把腿根合起， “ 你不能 … ”

贺天又屈膝碾了一下，蛇立顿时痛得弓起身，陌生强烈的感觉却把他钉在原地。

“ 不能怎么样？ ” 他问， “ 讲清楚你想要的。 ”

而蛇立很确定，贺天有把这种蹂躏持续升级的本事。冰凉的鞋面向前撩，略过胸骨，抵住他的喉咙。蛇立忍不住吞进一口唾液，喉结划过那些人工合成的粗糙的纹路，脖颈朝后仰去。

操。

他陷得更深，脑海里有束警告的红光闪烁不停。他的心理会很容易被拖进一个颠覆的位置，贺天给出的信号让他感觉到危险。

“ 专业点。 ” 蛇立皱着眉错开身，从地毯上坐起。别做不该做的事，这句话还在他心底未说出口，因为贺天正示意他趴去沙发边上。

他先是伏在贺天身上的，一条腿被对方压制住，另一条只能沿着坐垫往后斜伸过去，堪堪点到地毯，被强行掰成破廉耻的剪刀姿势，腰臀也跟着抬高。蛇立的下半身被贺天掌控，先不清不楚地被打了一轮，印子隐隐从被内裤盖住的腿根透出来。贺天照顾到的地方都开始灼烧发烫，像是被什么细细密密地啃噬过，泛着刺痛。

而在贺天开始掐他臀线与大腿交接根部的软肉，一会又沿着摸到他被压住的踝骨时蛇立终于可以确定这人不仅很 s ，而且还是个隐藏的腿控。贺天的掌掴又落在他臀尖，然后沿着他裤边按。蛇立脸热地无声蹭掉了最后一层布料，毫无遮挡的感觉让他有些战栗。

贺天起身不久后又拿了什么回来，按着他的肩让他在地毯上分腿跪好，接着有什么冰凉的东西沿着他脊柱滑到身后。

“ 时间仓促，只能买到这个了。 ” 贺天说着，用皮拍在他臀尖上点了点。

“ …… 在哪买的。 ” 蛇立努力平稳呼吸问道，勉强回头看了一眼。那块皮料绕着他臀腿打转，突然扬起后落下时却又是轻的，贴着他腿肚继续往旁边滑，简直是在逗狗。

“ 冰岛丁丁博物馆。旁边。 ” 贺天的声音跟他讲出的名词太过于不相配了，以至于蛇立花了几秒钟才消化这件事，刚要开口，皮拍伴随着气流声，猛然抽击在他臀瓣上。

灼热炸开，皮拍带着韧劲，又比手掌能接触到的面积小太多，带来的痛感完全不同。它不会骤然起一道细细的鞭痕，被打的部位会在重复中渐渐灼热红肿，沁出血点。叠加的力道全然取决于主动方，严重起来他整个屁股都会肿一圈。每挨一下蛇立都要控制着自己别跟着颤，脑海却渐渐被疼痛搅得混乱，前面也早就硬地淌水。

不应该的，可它就是发生了，而且已经是第二次。蛇立由于生理反应，受痛时会不自觉地并拢双腿，每当这时贺天就会用皮拍贴到他大腿内侧，施力让他分开跪好。接着下一次抽打就会狠辣地落进他臀缝，或者会阴，总之是神经密布，极为敏感的糟糕地方。如果说臀肉被触及是泛泛的麻痒和刺热，那被迫分开双腿后贺天刻意的抽打就是更加清晰可怖的痛苦。这过程循环往复，到最后即使蛇立已经闭着眼任由光裸的大腿敞开，鞭打也会直接落在他隐秘入口周围的皮肤上。

泛起的大片红肿被蛇立本身的肤色中和了，呈现出一种更为真实色情的晕染，最开始打得重的地方已经在出血痕。他臀尖是深红色，颜色慢慢变淡，粉痕蔓延到腿根，却明显比没挨打的皮肤高出一点，热热地肿着，车厘子融化在焦糖里。明天可能会结块，贺天想，到时候这人又不出门了，所以一会要帮他揉揉。

蛇立背对着贺天跪着，上半身趴伏进沙发，手臂环绕着自己的脸。皮拍对于蛇立这种初入者来说是最为合适的工具，他眼下也应该是沉浸其中的，大腿肌肉因为不知下一次抽打将会在何时来临而微微绷紧，皮肤泛出细腻的光，腰背还是和第一次一样僵直着，却以可以称为乖顺地姿态将自己牢牢按在沙发上，没有出言阻止，没有试图遮挡躲闪过。

丰腴饱满的臀瓣因为疼痛细微地在贺天眼前颤抖，迎合。他被一种极为糟糕的欲望浸润神经，下一秒便没控制住力气，皮拍连带着略有弹性的树脂硬质鞭柄彻底地横打在蛇立身后，一道艳红的伤痕几乎是立刻肿起。这一记是真的打狠了，蛇立紧窄的腰线软蹋下去，却把屁股送高了些，身体有些无意识的蜷缩，蝴蝶骨随着他忍痛的哼声轻振。

在哭吗？

一想到蛇立会被欺负到流眼泪这种可能性，贺天下身居然在金属拉链的压制中开始隐隐作痛。他放开手，坐进沙发把蛇立半拥住。对方眼睫微润，金棕色的眼底沾了些生理性泪水，最多的还是欲求，离哭还差得远。

蛇立回过神来就要挣扎着离开，被贺天压制住，一把握上他吐着前液的性器。贺天用拇指绕着冠状沟抚了圈，接着沿根部施压，来回捋动了几下，引的蛇立几乎是痉挛着靠进他怀里。

“ 别碰 …… ” 蛇立有些被这过于直白的抚摸冒犯到了，手伸下去勉强把贺天赶开，又被贺天包裹住手掌开始给自己做手活。他身后热烫的痛感鲜明起来，接着被贺天压进沙发里，几乎无法找回呼吸的节奏。窒息感给了他另一种阵痛，蛇立的呼吸短促而急迫，贺天终于放开他下身那处，转而摸向他的咽喉，再次紧紧扣住了他。

“ 看着我 … 真乖 … ” 贺天低声说，膝盖顶进他腿间。蛇立的生理性泪水聚集起来，脖颈也仿佛受不了疼似的往后伸。他一边小声喘息着，试图获取一丝丝氧气，边颤抖着抚慰自己。

血液在颈动脉被压住的感觉并不好受，蛇立头皮发麻，心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动。他肺部的每个细胞都在尖叫撕扯，蚕食着涌入的些许新鲜空气。他变成散开的水，一部分融化在性器被上下抚摸的快感中，一部分呛在肺里窒息沸腾，最后那缕落进贺天眼底，不知为什么同时觉出险恶与安心。看着我，贺天说，看着我。

他们是一样的。蛇立终于确定。

然后他得以摆脱禁锢大口呼吸。撤去压力后贺天温和地揉捏起他后颈，灯光从对方垂下的黑发中落入，在蛇立眼幕前化作模糊的光团。

他被漫长的高潮席卷，快感由于疼痛而被无限制地放大。蛇立胡乱射进自己的掌中。

贺天的手指微微陷入蛇立臀肉和大腿的交接弧线中，弹润又细腻。对方的腰也被他环住，正陷在沙发里止不住地喘。他掌心的温度触摸到对方皮肤上，又随着呼吸传回来。这感觉太好了，他想，要完成被劫持的普洛舍宾娜是否也需有这种瞬间铺垫？欲望是源动力，大理石能变成液体般柔软，人也因而被驱使，只跟随心底声音行事。

我们得设个安全词，说真的。蛇立拭净手掌，反盖在眼皮，刻意下压才能止住颤动，额前出了层潮热的汗。

你应该学会 … 求我。贺天凑过来，缠缠绵绵地讲。

虽然贺天嘴上这么调侃，可蛇立其实很清楚，他们之间根本就不是全然的支配服从关系。

他翻身一跨，坐进贺天腰腹间，大腿撑在两边。后知后觉地摆出了一个非常适合被进入的姿势。蛇立整个下半身都裸着，交错的痕迹简直应该被立刻分级，而贺天穿戴得完全，只是稍微有些凌乱罢了。

“ 你为什么不做？ ” 蛇立问道，同时还分心在盘算着要去买双同款靴子。只因为鞋型正，显腿长。他继续暗自强调。

对方手轻柔地绕在他胯骨附近打转，片刻后才开口： “ 这种事是要和喜欢的人在一起感觉才最强烈的，没有人教过你吗。 ”

贺天条件极佳的眉骨让他那双眼睛在任何时候都显得深邃，墨玉上沾了露水，沉潭间灌了月光。或者别的什么，总需是又美又灵的。偏偏此刻昏暗中他眼里又不盛情绪，也惯常说些半真半假的玩笑话。可对着这张脸，底线大概会变得有弹性。

而既然他不说，也没必要追究。于是蛇立干巴巴地回呛： “ 没有。你听上去真的很土。 ”

哪来什么喜欢，贺天展现出的周全也是距离感。他这种，至少他周围所有人，即便是偶尔给予之前也要先衡量收获，成长的过程就是不断筑牢壁垒，情感远没有利益交换来得坦然直白。

12.

一起。

洗漱完毕，贺天大摇大摆地躺在原本属于蛇立的床铺上发出邀请，只穿了简单的纯棉长袖和中裤做睡衣，露出截小腿。额发在洗澡时被他特意扎成个揪，居然有股学生气。

这民宿有三间卧室，可是。

余光中壁炉里的火舌跳跃着卷起，杉木柴火发出细微的爆裂声，却如白噪般催眠。蛇立一言不发地走过去，膝盖陷进被褥，手贴着贺天的腰环到他身后，缓缓将自己埋进对方怀中。

暖和。

沉默几分钟，睡意占据主导之前，贺天先兀自开口。

“ 你有什么心理压力， ” 贺天任由蛇立把自己当成大型抱枕，转而又觉出话语间的不妥，补充道： “ 为什么会喜欢这个。穿孔也是，你又不在戴饰品。漂发也会痛吧？只是对那种感觉上瘾吗？ ”

追求感知，在生理上感到焦虑，不平稳。贺天在问蛇立，某种程度上甚至像是对着镜子自省。

声音从贺天胸膛传出来，引起些微妙的共鸣，蛇立闷着头讲话： “ 打耳洞那会还在上高中，没想那么多，也没有什么好表达的。 ”

“ 后来就是，我想掌控什么，总不会连我自己的身体都不行吧。他们不喜欢的，那就再做得嚣张点，反正很久以来对我而言觉出痛都很难。我可以离他们再远一点，远到另一片大陆。 ”

“ 谁都没办法自己选择来到这个世界上，可也许把你带来的人，根本就不够格做父母。这么重大的，将会延续到整个后半生的事情，创造一个活物，竟然不需要考察认证，只要撤掉一层塑料膜。 ”

“ 我被当作一个筹码，从来都是。 ” 蛇立喉咙黏膜有些怪异的干涩触感，可他还是没有停顿，他攒了一股气息不能被打断，从记事开始他也要这么说服自己。 “ 所有给到我的都有目的，所有情感连在明面上都是假的。甚至连出生也算好了时间要做第一个孙辈。 ”

“ 为了不让旁系发现家里出了有病的孩子，甚至这问题难以被界定源于心理还是生理。或者智商。 ” 蛇立嘴角漏出一个笑，给贺天展示手心陈旧的疤痕，丑陋回忆留下的印记。

他被食物和热水烫伤过计不清的次数，因为感受不到疼痛，直到刻板行为再也无法控制。蛇立陷入他那些被封存在老宅后院的回忆。细小的泥沙填进他指甲，房间里的争吵和摔打声传出门，响极了，空气都在震。当时的感觉顺着时间找回来。他害怕地发抖，又有一部分在麻木中躲藏旁观。于是他要更快速地陷入带刺的灌木丛里，钻进泛着土腥味的缝隙里，锋利的碎石割破了他，他开始 ——

手上传来暖热温度，贺天囫囵按了一圈，又扣进他指缝摸索。蛇立抽开手，轻轻搭在贺天背后，他要碰到贺天。对方的衣服被他蹭得卷起，他心满意足地从腰窝抚上去。

“ 送我去治疗时他们吵是谁的责任，我出去念书是一个命令，被召回也只需要一句话。因为他们需要成年的儿子帮他们争，剧情里只是多一个角色，账目却会分出无数种操作方式。 ”

“ 太吵了。 ” 蛇立将腿也挤进贺天膝盖中间， “ 只有痛的时候，其他想法才会安静。作为无法左右自己的筹码，至少有权享受些小癖好。你跟我一样，应该不难理解对吗。 ”

但我眼里的你。贺天自然地看向右上方，是代表思索的标志性表情，说了半句又顿住。

你不是他们的。他的回答极为肯定。蛇立没有抗争，与贺天不同之处在于他也没有投身。

想摆脱不能依靠怨天尤人地陷入自我放逐境地，贺天需要让自己强大起来。可积攒经验本钱，学会果决处事，原就是一个同化的过程。贺天要证明他不可能被威慑，而从深渊里，或者从洞穴中守着宝藏的龙嘴里却传来回音 —— 你做得很好。

人还抵着他脖颈埋在怀里，发根已经长出来一小茬，却并不算突兀，蛇立原生的发色似乎本来就偏棕。漂过的发尾由于受损，胡乱翘着。

他觉得能被理解。为什么。

“ 你凭什么觉得我们是同类？ ” 贺天慢条斯理地问， “ 从论坛开始了解一个人可不是什么好选择。旅途偶遇更加不是。我在这里是因为我想，可你在逃避。 ”

蛇立陷进贺天背脊里随意摸索的手顿住。他虽先入为主地一直审视贺天，心中也下了不少定论，对方却摆出了轻易看透的姿态。他细微的怒火不仅由贺天抛出的那些评价引燃，更带了些被推出门的羞赧。明明都过着不被自己掌控的人生，还要比个高下来逞强吗？

他带着恶意，轻声指控。 “ 你 —— 享受不到完全的掌控和欺凌欲就很难有感觉，说好听点才叫性冷淡。 ” 被贺天紧紧扣着后腰，蛇立顺势贴近他耳边继续说道。

都是费尽力气才能觉得自己在活着的人，为什么要拆穿我？


End file.
